Silver's Sickness Redux
by SonicStories101
Summary: After a camping trip, Silver gets sick, but how bad will it get? Can they figure out what's wrong before it's too late? To Be Finished By: Lena the Hedgehog.
1. Camping

**This is Silver's Sickness Redux. The other story was going nowhere fast so I decided to redo it and start over fresh. I promise you this will be better and probably longer chapter wise. I probably won't go over 5 chapters but if I do, I'll tell you. If you remember the other story, then you should remember how it started and such. ^_^ You know. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story EXCEPT for the plot. Sonic would say it but he's currently asleep so I had to say it :( No worries! He'll be here next chapter!!! **

**That is all. I hope you enjoy this redo of the original.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Silver sighed, he had never really liked camping. The sleeping bags were nothing compared to a bed and the tents always made noises when someone moved. Not to mention the god awful amount of mosquito bites you got. To him, camping was not on his hobby list. Knuckles had told everyone that they needed some outdoor time, in which the girls had mostly groaned and the guys just shrugged. Camping also had another downfall if you weren't near people or a car; if a dangerous wild animal were to come during the night, you wouldn't be able to hide in a sturdy place. Too many things could happen if the campers weren't prepared for the worst.

The sun shined down through the leaves, it was still quite early in the day but Silver couldn't sleep anymore. A mosquito landed on his arm and bit painfully hard, making him yelp. He smacked it and rubbed the now aching bump. "Stupid insignificant creature..." he growled to the dead mosquito. Blaze giggled making him look up, "I didn't know you had such a anger issue towards bugs." She walked over to him and sat down beside him. Silver shook his head, "I hate mosquitos. They're so small but their bites hurt so bad! It drives me crazy!!" Blaze watched his hand movements and facial expressions and they cracked her up. She managed to stifle her laughter and said, "It you wore bugspray it wouldn't be as bad you know." Silver just huffed, "That crap doesn't do anything for me." Blaze just shook her head.

A little while later everyone was awake and ready to head back home for additional snacks and sleep. Silver welcomed the return home with open arms, mentally that it. It was a 3 hour drive home but they all thought it was well worth it. When they entered the house Knuckles said, "Now wasn't that fun?" Everyone just groaned in response, making Knuckles chuckle to himself. Sonic ran to the kitchen to make chili dogs, while Tails stumbled upstairs to bed. Shadow, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge headed to the living room to watch a movie of somekind. Blaze told Silver she was going to wash up and then head to bed. Silver didn't know what to do but decided to have some food.

When he entered the kitchen, the strong smell of chili struck his nose. Sonic was waiting anxiously with the hotdogs and buns by the stove. Silver shook his head smiling, "I don't think you could survive without chili dogs. Sonic turned to him and gasped, "A LIFE WITHOUT CHILI DOGS ISN'T ONE AT ALL." he proclaimed quite loudly. Silver laughed, "Told ya." Sonic rolled his eyes, "Ha Ha laugh it up. I don't think you could survive without Blaze." Silver choked on the water he was drinking. Sonic's smile widened, "Told ya." Silver glared at him, "I really hate you sometimes." Sonic was going to shoot back but the chili was ready, silencing him. Silver just smirked in satifaction.

~Later; Around 8 pm~

Silver trudged up the stairs to his room, Amy had overheard his conversation with Sonic and gave them both a verbal beating before walking off angrily. He swore if he hadn't covered his ears, he would be deaf. He was actually surprised Blaze nor Tails awoke. Silver sat heavily in his computer chair and opened his laptop. Typing in his password, he went straight to Windows Media Player and played the classical music quietly. Then he went to the internet to browse. A headline on Yahoo caught his eye, 'Forest Fire in Evendale'. 'Evendale!? That's the forest we were camping in!!' He clicked on the 'more information' link quickly. Reading over the article, and looking at the pictures, he saw the entire forest was gone and that it had happened not 10 minutes after they left. One word came to mind, creepy.

Apperently the news about Evendale Forest was all over the internet. He saw it on Google, Yahoo, Youtube, Facebook and many others. Silver shuddered at the thought of what might of happened had they left later or slept in. 'We'd be done for...' Silver looked at his clock and saw he had been on an hour and he was tired. He decided to head for bed and tell the others in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, there is chapter one! His illness will kick in on the next chapter. Of course it'll take place two days later but it will begin officially. There is an importance to this chapter though, see if you can tell what his illness will be.**


	2. How do you feel?

**For Some reason, this is the only story FanFiction will let me update so I decided to go ahead with it. Sorry for those people wanting any of the other stories but this is all I can do right now.**

Silver opened his eyes slightly but closed them immediately, he had a splitting headache. Sighing he tried again with little success. I've never had a headache this bad he thought bitterly. Giving up, he fell back asleep not caring anymore.

~Downstairs~

Blaze popped her neck and glanced at the clock, now it was 3 pm and Silver still wasn't up. Worry began to form in the pit of her stomach so she headed up to his room. He would never sleep this late she thought, this is weird.

Reaching the top of the stairs she paused momentarily to peek in on Tails who was asleep on his desk again. She shook her head with a small smile and shook him lightly, "C'mon Tails, back into bed we go." She guided the half asleep kitsune to his bed and tucked him in. Such a trooper. Making sure he was secure, Blaze crossed the hall to Silver's room.

Upon entering, she noticed the unusual smell to the air; it smelled like inflamation of skin. As she approached Silver, the smell became stronger. Shaking it off she lightly nudged him, "Silver?" No response. Blaze rolled her eyes and nudged harder.

Silver moaned and blearily opened his eyes, seeing a dark figure in front of him. "Who..." he questioned lightly. Then he saw the golden eyes looking at him and guessed, "Blaze...?"

Blaze was shocked to see almost no recognition in Silver's eyes as to who she was at first. Then he said her name and she smiled slightly, "Hey sleepy head," she said playfully, "did you know it's almost 4 in the afternoon?" He shook his head but winced when he did so. Blaze noticed, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged weakly and said, "I have no idea but I feel terrible."

She didn't need him to say it twice, his eyes showed it. "Well I can't try and help if I don't know what's wrong," she said in a more serious manner. Hedgehog's were known for their stong immune systems and Silver had never gotten sick in his life. The whole ordeal was just odd. She sighed impatiently, "Tell me how you feel."

"My head feels like its on fire, my neck hurts a lot, I have pain all over, I can't really move and I have no idea what day it is..." he said tiredly.

Blaze nodded and thought, it wasn't anything that came to mind immediately. She had heard some of the symptoms but no illness came to mind. Then she about dead-panned, there was a laptop right next to her. Casting her gaze to it, she began searching for those symptoms. Then she tried to think about things Silver might've done on their camping trip. One thing came to mind: the mosquito.

Then she had it, West Nile Virus. She bit her lip and typed it into Google. There was almost two million entries on the virus but she aimed for the second one; , she had heard once before they were very reliable. Upon scrolling down, she saw the minor infections but there were only a select few of the symptoms Silver had spoke of. Scrolling down a little more she found her answer, right under serious infections.

She held her breath and read futher, there were the things Silver was feeling. Now she had to call a doctor.

**It's short but something, sorry for the near year delay! Kinda forgot about this story for awhile.**


	3. Getting Help

**Ok I_ was_ doing pretty good, now it's time for this story ^_^! It took me awhile to figure out where to take this but I'm back on track now! Enjoy!**

Blaze stayed with Silver till he fell back asleep and then headed down stairs to call the doctor. Something didn't sit right in her gut and she knew from exerience something was going to happen soon whenever such a feeling overcame her. Trying to shake off the feeling, Blaze entered the computer den and pulled out the household address book. She found the number and began dialing when she heard Tails scream her name.

Dropping everything, she hurried upstairs to where she had heard the kitsune and froze momentarily in Silver's doorway. Tails was frantically shaking Silver but he showed no reaction whatsoever. She pulled the boy away from the hedgehog and checked his pulse, relieved to find it still strong. Then she tried to awaken him, "Silver, SILVER!" Then she knew what was wrong; it was one of the possible signs of the serious infection, he was in a coma.

Tails watched as Blaze froze up and sat back seemingly in a daze, looking shocked. "Blaze," he asked quietly, "what's wrong with Silver?"

The lavender cat took in a shaky breath and put her paw to her lips in attempt to keep her sobs in, "He-He's in a coma T-Tails..." She couldn't hold it back any more. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she realized the seriousness of the situation. Leaping up, she left the room and ran to call the doctor.

Tails stared at the still hedgehog and fell to the ground, shaking slightly. Was Blaze joking? Surely Silver couldn't be in a coma...? It scared him to no end, and he found it was impossible to disprove. "S-Silver.." he whispered shakily. Shaking his head, he too leapt up and ran from the room.

~with Blaze~

She closed the doors of the den and leaned against the doors, trembling. Her breathing began picking up and tears prickled her eyes; it was too much. Finding the tear gates breaking open, Blaze found that she needed to cry. Otherwise she was going to have a panic attack and that would be bad for Tails. Taking a sharp breath, Blaze let herself begin crying as her body sunk to the floor in grief.

It was hard to believe this was all happening, he had been fine just yesterday... Who knew it would attack him so suddenly? After awhile, her chest began aching and her shoulders sore from being so tense.

_Blaze..._

She froze and looked around stiffly, that sounded an awful lot like...

_Call... doctor..._

Silver. Was he somehow managing to get his voice through mentally? He must've been; then she realized what he had said and nodded to herself. Emotional break-down later, Silver now. Getting to her feet, Blaze made her way to the phone to get help. _Hold on Silver, help will be here soon enough._

15 minutes later, she was back in Silver's room; sitting with him. It hurt her heart to see him so helpless but she knew he needed her. Without knowing it, Blaze's thoughts began drifting through her memories with the hedgehog before. She smiled slightly and ran her hand down his cheek softly, though she was having trouble coming to terms with it; she knew she had fallen for him. She wasn't really interested in a relationship ever but she knew if he asked her, she would leap at the chance.

Sighing to herself, Blaze contemplated whether or not Silver would be able to hear her voice or not and decided he could so kept quiet. She knew she had to tell him; even if he didn't return the feeling. She shook her head, not now; maybe when he was better. The sound of feet thudding into the house made Blaze aware that the others must've gotten back. She huffed and stood up then paused. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on Silver's temple and then headed downstairs to break the news. This was going to be fun...

**Ok it's nowhere near as long as I wished it to be but it's something right? I was lost on this story for a little then found my path again! Yay for not staying lost; hope you enjoy it; gnite now.**


	4. Thoughts

**So now it seems it is time for us to break the news to the others about Silver being sick, let's see how this goes... just kidding, I know, since.. you know... I wrote it :)**

* * *

Blaze trudged down the stairs, not looking forward to the conversation that was sure to follow her announcement. Peeking around the corner into the opening room, she saw Sonic kneeling on the floor holding a crying Tails with a very concerned look and the others looking on in confusion. Sighing to herself, she entered the room and all eyes turned to her. _I probably look like crap..._

Sonic was the first to speak up, "What's going on?" His green eyes were filled with questions and deep worry that wasn't normally present. It took a lot for his 'little brother' to get this upset; it also took a lot to get him this worried.

Blaze eyed Tails sadly and then cleared her throat, not only to get the room's occupants attention but also to rid it of the lump that had begun forming. Before she could speak however, Sonic said with clarity, "It's Silver, isn't it?"

Anything she had planned on saying vanished and she simply nodded as her eyes clouded up with unshed tears. It wasn't something she could bring herself to say aloud. It was something that did not needed to be stated aloud, they could probably tell just by looking at her.

She collapsed the nearby couch and held her head in her hands. "He's pretty sick.." she began, "I'm almost positive he has that West Nile Virus."

Silence encased the room, it was hard to believe that Silver was not only sick but had West Nile. They had only heard about the virus on the news.

Sonic's face was troubled as he slowly stood with the distraught Tails in his arms, "To what extent?"

Blaze's face fell, "Severe, if I am reading the symptoms right..."

No one said a word. Blaze finally sighed and stood up, "I-I need to be with Silver... I called the doctor, he'll be here eventually.." With that she quickly headed back upstairs, her tears letting loose and coming in torrents down her cheeks. She closed the door to Silver's room and collapsed against his bed, sobbing into the bed and holding the still hedgehog's hand.

Back downstairs, everyone was still. Sonic cradled Tails gently and mumbled something about calming him down. Then he too went upstairs but to his own room instead. He sat on the bed and rubbed Tails' back gently. "Shhh," he tried, "shh, calm down Tails... shh, that's it shh." He knew his little brother was scared, frankly he was too. He hugged the younger tightly and continued to try and calm down the little kitsune.

"W-Will he be okay...?" asked Tails uncertainly.

Sonic sighed out and shook his head, "I really don't know buddy..." It seemed like the few times any of them had gotten sick that it was always bad; and if Silver had an actual virus that was known to kill people when on the serious level, then the outcome wouldn't be good. He had been bedridden for 3 weeks because of the flu one time. Shadow had had a mere cold and was sick for 2 weeks, even with medicines. Then, he shuddered, there had been the time when Tails had gotten sick with Phenomena. That had been the scariest thing for him. He might be the fastest thing alive but speed couldn't help with sickness and he has felt powerless. Sonic grimaced at the remembrance of waking up to Tails' terrible coughing and rasping breath. He has panicked and called for someone to help. He had never had to deal with any kind of sickness before the time. He'd thought after he had gotten sick, they could be done with sickness hanging around but evidently not. Didn't he have a right to be worried? Having such a terrible history of relatively common sicknesses going bad, he thought he had every right to be worried.

After his musings, Sonic noticed that Tails had curled up and fallen asleep on him. He smiled sadly and leaned against the headboard of his bed, bringing up his blanket to cover up Tails. Looking at his clock against the wall, he realized that it was nearly 8:30. _Time sure flies when you are thinking... _Looking toward the door, he mentally reached out to Silver and Blaze. "Please," he begged to open air, "please let this end quickly and Silver be alright soon."

Soon though, Sonic was going to learn how pointless his begging had been.

* * *

**Ok so it isn't long by any means but it's better than more waiting right? I'm finally making progress on the lost time and am hoping to catch up on all of the unfinished stories in case anyone cares.**


	5. Important Notice

Dear Readers of SonicStories101,

It is my sad duty to inform to you that recently my friend, the author of these stories, passed away. She had been very ill as of late and had been trying to write on her beloved stories but unfortunately she did not finish any of her as of now unfinished stories. She spoke very highly of you, the reviewers and her passion was writing Sonic stories. Her illness got the better of her just recently but she asked me to write this to all of you to let you know. And bless her heart, she asked that I find someone to complete her unfinished works because she loved them so.

I do regret in informing you of such news. She was my best friend and I miss her already so much. I wish I could tell you this was some kind of elaborate hoax but it is not. I am sorry for that. I hope that I can fullfill her wish to have these stories completed. Please, if you have ideas for the future of any of these unfinished stories, message this account.

I apologize again for the sad tidings. I hope she may rest in peace...

Sincerely,

GhostiesandGhoulies


End file.
